The Dimensions
by Gold'n'Green
Summary: Traveling through time and space was, is, and forever will always be a dream. But, what about traveling throughout Dimensions? That's crazy talk... Right?
1. The start of it all

Chapter 1 The Start of it All.

5:00 AM Earth.

"Ah... Good ol' cup-a-water right after you wake up." I said, walking out of the kitchen. "Oh! Hi. You're new here aren'tcha? Well, let me explain: "

* * *

6:00 AM Malatraxia.

I woke up in my bed, on my home planet, in my own dimension. Oh! Sorry, I didn't really explain the whole... dimension stuff. Basically, planets are in a universe, So what is the universe in?It's own dimension. So, what is  
the dimension in? It's own small multiverse. What is THAT multiverse in? THE multiverse. So, now that's cleared up I can go on.

So, I woke up as usual, got up, got my glasses on, and started getting ready for school. I got my school clothes on, ate breakfast, drank some ice water, and brushed my teeth.  
I was in blue pants, a very dark red shirt, and some black shoes. My name is Chris, I'm 13, I'm Christian, and I'm tall for my age.  
My parents came in. "Hello, Chris." Dad said to me. "Hey Dad, hey Mom!" I said to them happily. "Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!" My Mom said.  
"I know. Love you guys!" I said as I hugged them both and ran out the door.

I ran towards the bus, smiling as I did. "Well, at least it's exercise." I said to myself as I ran. I got to the bus just in time, as I got on I quickly realised that there was a new kid.  
I could tell that he was a little shy, so I walked up to where he was and sat next to him. "Hi, my name's Chris." I said to him, with a smile. He replied: "Hi, my name is Ten."  
"Well, nice to meet you Ten." I said to him, being polite. "Same." He said.  
I studied him, he had some black pants, dark green shirt, and blue striped shoes. His hair was kinda spiky, and brown. As I looked him over we reached school, and the bus driver opened the doors.  
I got up and walked towards the doors, until Ten stopped me. "Um, can I follow you?" He asked me nervously. "Heck yeah." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"So... this is the school. Looks pretty good." He said looking around. "Oh! You haven't even seen the half of it." I said, as we went to the first class: Dimensional Study.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Ten said. "Yeah, I know. The classes ALWAYS get better during the years." I replied as we walked down a hallway.  
"Cool. So, what's the next class?" Ten asked me. "Ok, so we two more classes, Math and-" I was saying as the alarm went off. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."  
It said. This had never happened before. There were drills, but that was all that happened. "Uh, what's happening?" Ten asked sounding quite a bit stressed. "This has never happened before.  
It's the Valgonians." I said, scared for the first time in my life. "Who are the 'Valgonians'?" Ten asked me. "No time to explain!" I said motioning him to follow me.  
"OK, now that we're running, the Valgonians are known as 'the Cyborg race' because they take every race and turn them into their own slaves." I explained.  
"So, where are we going?" Ten asked, we rounded the corner and kept running for a second before I replied. "To the Teleport room." I said as we came to the room...

"Oh no." I said as I saw the room. "What?" Ten asked. "It's empty..." "Well, good! That means we can get out of here."  
Just then the door opened up, to reveal one of our teachers as a cyborg. I looked around for a weapon until I saw a fire extinguisher. I got it and pointed it at the cyborg.  
"Stay back!" I shouted at it... to which it shot the fire extinguisher with a laser gun. "Oh come on!" I said throwing the piece of scrap away.  
"Let's get outta here!" Ten yelled. We started running down the hallway again. "Do you know anywhere else we could hide?" I thought for a moment. "Well, I do know one place. But it's _**very**_ risky."  
"Well, as long as it's not that room I'm fine!" Ten shouted.

The Museum.

"Here it is: The Dimensional Portal." I said proudly. "What are we gonna do with a remote!?" Ten asked. "Well, we could open up a portal." I said grabbing it and pressing a few buttons.  
"We learned how to configure these things, and we made sure to know which dimensions were safe." I explained. "And also we found out how to make pie!" I smiled.  
I pressed the BIG. RED. BUTTON! and a portal opened up. "Well here we go!" I said "You know, there's more to you than meets the eye." Ten said. "And you're a pretty funny guy."  
"Well thank you." I said. We looked at the place around us one last time... before walking through the portal.

5:47 AM Earth.

"And that's how I came here. Oh, and that's also how Ten came here. Anyway this chapter's gettin' kinda long. See you later!"  
I said getting up from a chair and walking away. "Oh, and don't worry there will be lots of more adventures."


	2. Another Day Another Family

Chapter 2 Another Day Another Family.

6:08 PM Earth.

We arrived at what looked like house, I looked at Ten and said: "Here, take this." I handed him a memory gun. "It puts memories of you into people that don't even know your name.  
Like a woman you've never met before, she can become your Mother if you just do that. It's completely painless. And you also get memories of them." I explained to him. "Where did you even get that?"  
"Well, it's very simple: My parents thought that if anything ever happened that I could live with a new family, so just in case, they gave me two. Instead of one."  
I said, sad that my parents had gotten killed and I never got to say 'goodbye.' "So, who should I do this on?" "Just knock on the door of that house. you only need to do it once."  
I pointed to the house on the other side of the street. "OK, seeya later." He said. "Bye." I said waving. "Time to do this." I said to myself.

TIMESKIP.

8:30 PM.

I was going to bed, I had already gotten everything done and now it was time for some well deserved rest.

* * *

Hi, I just wanted to say that I'm rewriting every single chapter. Yep, and I'm going to put this in the description too, but until then: SPOILERS FOR GAMES, MOVIES AND TV SHOWS.  
OK, now that's out of the way, please leave reviews and suggest what games, movies and tv shows I should put in here. Anyway, BYE!


	3. Dimensional Dilemma

Chapter 3 Dimensional Dilemma.

2:00 AM

Yeah I know that I'm up early, but, it's not early for me; I usually get up at this time, or maybe 1:30 I dunno.  
But you might be wondering what I'm doing up so early, (Again not early for me.) well it's got something to do with oh I don't know maybe THE BIG DIMENSIONAL PORTAL IN MY CLOSET! Ohhhhhhh right, you don't know where my portal is.  
Well it's a funny story; I was talking with Ten in his garage and, (FLASHBACK. "What do we do with the portal Ten?" I said as I was pacing back and forth.  
"Wwwwweeeeeeeeeeelllll you could start with telling your family?" Said Ten sarcastically knowing I would NEVER do that."Nononononononononono! I could never, and will NEVER TELL THEM!" I said shaking him around."OK well can you put it inside a cupboard?" Afterhe said that I turned to him and said:"That's ridiculous." But as I started thinking about it, I thought of the perfect place.

At my place.

"Well, that wasn't what I was thinking." Said Ten as he looked at the portal in my closet."I know isn't it cool?" I said being the giddy person I am.  
"It's something, but wait, how will they not notice?" Ten asked. "Well my good ol' pal Ten, that is the best part! I have something to help with that."  
I said as I grabbed a clamp. "I'm so sorry, but if this goes wrong you need to go. and I mean go!  
'Cause if this goes bad then my family here will forget me I will be just a memory in your head." He looked at me like I was bonkers.  
"No, you're just kidding right?" He was looking like he was gonna break anytime soon."No, I'm afraid not my friend. But hey! It's not like that WILL happen.  
I mean it could, but still thinking on the bright side!" I said. "Well before I break down, what are you gonna do?" Ten asked "Well, I'm gonna go and clamp these onto the backsides of the closet doors."  
I said walking over to the closet like it was nothing.  
"OK so if I tell you the odds will you promise to not stop me?"  
I asked. "Well, OK fine!" Ten said, scared to hear what I would say. "Well, I would say chances are I will have about a 1 in 99999999999999 percent chance of actually living through this." I said. "WHAT?!" Ten yelled. I went to the closet and said:"Seeya!"

I jumped into the closet and held on for dear life.

The first clamp was easy to put on, the second one, well I can't say the same.

I needed to get to the other door, but that's a little difficult to do when you are getting sucked into a portal.

but, I succeeded anyway, but I was still hanging on with both hands, and even then I was slipping. So very carefully I stretched my arm  
so I could reach where it needed to be placed, and then I was pulled out of the closet by Ten. "You know you're completely INSANE right?"  
"Yeah I get that a lot." I said as we soon laughed it off like it was just nothing.)

And yeah that was what had happened with the portal, well, me and Ten too.

But wait, I never got to tell you what I was talking about did I? Well the reason I get up is because me and Ten plan what we're gonna do today, I just get up earlier.  
but, yeah, that was what happened a few days ago. And besides, the author is just gonna get back to typing away at another chapter, it's not like he has anything better to do anyway. So bye and see YOU in the next chapter.


	4. Indomin-able What?

Chapter 4 Indomin-able what?!

3:00 AM.

Earth-Summer Break.

"Where are we gonna go today, Chris?" Ten asked, as he sat on my bed. (How he got into my house; I gave him a teleporter.)  
"Well, it's not JUST where it's also WHEN, and I've got an idea." I said to Ten as he was getting up to ask where we were going,  
I could tell it in his face. "You know I'm not gonna tell you, right?" He instantly was confused. "Am I really that obvious?"  
He asked. "Yes, yes you are." He looked at me and then flicked me on the head. "OW! What was that for?!"  
"Telling me the truth, when you knew I wouldn't like it." "Oh come on it souldn't make you mad, it's just how you are."  
I said as I opened up the portal, and typed in where we're going. "Yeah I know but, sometimes I wonder, could I be better?"  
"You think you're alone in this? I've thought about that countless times, and I've asked the same question, 'Could I be a better person?'  
but I say to myself 'I'm the best person I can be, and if I don't like myself, then too stinking bad!'."  
I said as Ten was sitting down, listening to me go on a rant. "OK, if you're done with that can we go now?" Ten asked. "Yes I suppose." I said, as me and Ten completely ignoring what we said.

8:00 AM July 12 2015

Ferry Landing.

"Ooh I can't wait! And you say you've got tickets?" Ten asked me. "No, I have psychic paper."  
I said as we entered the monorail. I was looking around, and when I looked forward I saw a boy with curly hair, plaid shirt and gray shorts.  
"Huh, I wonder where he's going." I said, as I got up, along with Ten. "Where are we going?" Ten asked, as we went to the front along with the rest of the kids.  
"Welcome to Jurassic World." I said as the gates came into view. " Woah, you're telling me that, this is the place where dinosaurs are cloned?"  
"Yep. And we've got 5 day tickets, you know what that means?" "We get to look at dinosaurs for five days in a row?" "Yeah, which one first?"  
I asked, when I did Ten looked at me and said; "Raptors."

8:45 AM

It took us a while to get to the velociraptor habitat, but we did it and in good time too. "So we're looking for a guy called Owen Grady?"  
Ten asked me, I nodded and we split up to cover more ground.

Ten's POV

I was walking around and I found a guy that said "You must be the new guy, hi I'm Owen Grady, and um we got a pig loose, could you catch it?"  
I nodded, of course, and helped them out. I ran into an african-american guy who told me what I needed to do."OK I think I got it."  
I said, as he gave me a snare and had me go up some stairs, I walked across the top until I got to the middle. "I got it!" I yelled.

Chris' POV

"OK, so where would I be if I was a guy named Owen Grady-or Chris Pratt-?"  
An african-american man came up to me and asked who I was, and I showed him my psychic paper and he lets me by, and up some stairs.  
I look forward and see Ten apparently running to catch a pig, instead of letting the raptors get it.  
"I got it!" I heard him yell, as I saw him fall over the railing. I ran over and hopped over the railing, landing (thankfully) as soft as I could.  
"STOP." I firmly said to the raptor running up front, I thought it was the pack leader. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Now wait one moment, I am very, very angery with you! And your friends! So get away. NOW."  
As soon as I said that they all backed off. "Huh? I really did not think that was going to work." I said, shocked that it actually worked.  
"Well what are you people up there standing around for? Get us out!" I shouted and as soon as I did they started to come down and get us out.  
"How did you do that?" The man who I guess was Owen asked. "Well I don't know myself. I just wanted to have some pretty weird last words."  
I said as I smiled. "Gotta say you got guts kiddo, I mean to jump INTO a raptor habitat." "Yeah I guess, thanks." I said.  
"Name's O-" "Owen Grady, but can I call you Owen?" I asked, and he just looked dumbfounded. "How do you know my name?"  
"Long-story-short, I read it in a book." I lied to him just to get out of the conversation quickly.

9:30 AM

Innovation Center.

We arrived at the Innovation Center, as we did a hologram of a stegosaurus shows up in the middle of the gigantic room.  
Ten didn't give the stegosaurus a second look, as he saw a hologram of a velociraptor, he walked up to it and I followed, while also surveying the area,  
I saw the different type of dinosaurs they have here on a list, I looked closely and thought 'What is an Indominus Rex?'  
I went to talk to Ten and asked him if he'd like to see that one next. "Indomi- what?" He said. "Indominus rex." I corrected him.  
"Well whatever, but yeah sure, we can if you want." He said. "Yeah, see, here's the thing, I know dinosaurs,  
I've memorised everyone of them, and that one is not real." I said to ten, I saw him thinking for a moment. "Wait, so that means we have to go see it."  
"Yeah." I said, as we walked off to go find out what is happening here.


	5. Do you think she saur us?

Chapter 5 Do you think she saur us?

10:27 AM.

It took us awile to find it, but here it is, the Indominus Rex habitat. The size of it was what did it for me,  
'It has got to be a meat eater, those walls are big even for a herbivore.' I thought, as we entered through a small door.  
"So you're saying, that the Indominus Rex is a carnivore?" Ten asked me. "Yeah, I mean what kind of herbivore has this big of an enclosure?"  
I asked, as we looked around, I started hearing people talking. "The wall's fourty feet high, really think seh climbed out?"  
"Depends." "On what?" "What kind of dinosaur did they cook up in that lab?" Owen said, I knew that voice.  
As soon as I heard them talking, I internally screamed at myself. 'What was I thinking?! I got Ten and I in danger!  
Without thinking about the concequences!' I then let my presence be known, and motion for Ten to do the same.  
"Hi everybody." "What are you guys doing here?" " A better question is, 'How did we get in here?'"  
I said to owen, as somebody tried to talk through the intercom on one of the other guy's blue suit.  
"What is it?" He asked. "IT's in the cage, it's in there with you!" A woman said.  
Right when she finished, me, Ten, Owen and another guy ran, while we did, a guy stayed back and opened the big door that they came through.  
As soon as we were going to get to the small door me and Ten came through, a large leg stopped us in our tracks.  
As it did we started running the other way, and when we did the guy that came with us got killed.  
I don't know how, but all we heard was screaming, cracking, and then scilence, well as much scilence as you can get when you're being chased by a dinosaur.  
We eventually made it out of the big door. But so did the Indominus Rex.  
Ten, Owen, and I hid under a truck. As we looked out of the bottom of the truck, we saw the guy that opened the door, hiding behind the front of another truck.  
The Indominus Rex swiped the other truck away, leaving the man vunerable, he sat and waited for his dimise.  
The last thing that he did was look at where we were, before white, blood soaked, jaws clamped around his body.  
Owen then got an idea, he got a wire, cut it open, and let fuel pour all over us. The Indominus came over to our truck and sniffed.  
But thanks to Owen's idea, the Indominus didn't smell us, and walked off, leaving us to our own thoughts.  
"So, how DID you guys get in?" Owen asked breaking the silence. "This." I said plainly, showing him the psychic paper.  
"Woah, 'I am the sheriff of-'" Owen started to read when I snatched it away before he could read anymore.  
"Welp, what are we laying around for? We've got a hybrid to catch." I said. "I agree." Ten said, Owen nodded.  
And so, we were off to the control room.

11:13 AM.

Control room.

We came in, the first person I noticed was a man in a Purple suit, who I noticed was Simon Masrani. "So, you're the one in control, huh?"  
I asked him, but a woman in a white coat, with red hair came over instead. "Yes I am. Who are you boys?" She asked.  
But I just wanted to talk with Masrani. "I'm Chris, and this is Ten." I introduced ourselves.  
"I just want to talk with Masrani, the person that IS in control, and not his cook." I said, just wanting to get this over with.  
Masrani wakled over to me. "What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked. "What is it? What is it? REALLY?! Have you forgotten that quick?!  
I mean come on! Two men, TWO MEN, just died from an escaped -Carnivorous- Hybrid Dinosaur! And you're telling me that you forgot?!  
HOW?! How do you not understand the danger?!" Everybody was looking at me in silence. Until Simon broke it. "We know how dangerous this is."  
"Oh really? Then why haven't you shutdown the park?!" The woman in the white dress looked at me. "We'd never reopen." She said.  
I finally lost it. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?! A DINOSAUR, THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST, HAS ESCAPED, AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT MONEY AND FAME?!"  
I yelled. the room became quiet again, only for a short period of time, before live footage showed up on the screen.  
With what looked like the inside of a car going through the jungle. "No, you didn't, please tell me you didn't."  
I said, hoping that they didn't just send out a team of men to try and kill it. Try and fail.  
"What?" Ten asked as they watched me and him go to a computer screen, to see if they were going to where it was, they were.  
"Please call this off right now. You are going to get those men KILLED! Those men have families, that are going to miss them when they're gone."  
I said, even though I knew they weren't going to listen.  
Hamada was leading the rest of the men to their death. I was wishing they didn't step out of the cars, but they did.  
They were looking around, until Hamada found something. "What is this?" He asked the people in the control room.  
"That's her tracking implant, she clawed it out." Owen said as everybody looked on in fear, knowing what could happen.  
"How would it know how to do that?" The woman in the white dress asked. "She remembered where they put it in."

WARNING GORY SCENE ABOUT TO HAPPEN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Nobody's POV.

Hamada looked at the piece of flesh in his hand. He flinched when a drop of blood dropped on his arm.  
He looked up, just to see an invisible force moving the foliage around. Eventually the pale white face of the creature showed itself.  
"IT CAN CAMOFLAUGE!" Hamada screamed. He went to run but was picked up by his torso, it threw him in a puddle of water.  
But stepped on him immediately, replacing the water with blood. The other ACU shot at it fruitlessly.  
it snapped a man in it's jaws, lifted it's head up and ate him. One man shot a net around the mouth of the monster.  
It tried to get it off, but hit a tree, knocking it onto a few men. Killing them. It got the net off of it's mouth.  
As it did that it tail swiped two men. Killing them too. two men and a woman were pulling a majorly wounded guy to a car, away from the beast.  
But one single ACU took out his gun and started shooting. the indominus ran towards him, mouth open wide, and bit down ending his life.  
As for the other ACU, they too met the same fate.  
The woman was slashed by it's claws, the wounded one bled out, another man was stepped on and the last, he was crushed between the jaws of the creature.


	6. Taking Control

Chapter 6 Taking Control.

11:46 AM.

Control Room.

We all watched as cameras went off, one by one, people died. And it was all they're fault. "Well, would you look at that.  
Because of your stupidity, you got those people killed." I said, just wanting to get my hands on claire. "I am personally astounded, I mean, not everyone can say that they caused the deaths of countless soldiers." I said,  
walking over to Masrani. "I hope you're happy with yourself." I said to him. As I walked out Ten and Owen followed.

12:12 PM.

Main Street.

It took us awhile, but we arrived at the main street. Ten looked around, while Owen talked with me.  
"So, what are you thinking?" Owen asked. "Well, I've just seen people die right in front of my eyes. What do you think?"  
I said sarcastically. "Sorry, I just get carried away sometimes." I said as we kept on walking.  
"What are we gonna do?" Owen asked. "Well, we need to go." I said. "What?" Ten said.  
"Listen, this is a fixed point, Jurassic World, as in it's supposed to end up this way. We can't help that."  
I explained to both of them, Ten still didn't get the whole 'Fixed points.' stuff. "Listen, I was hoping to get the ACU out alive,  
but the thing is that was supposed to happen, nothing we can do to stop it."I said. Owen was standing there, thinking.  
"But, can't you just look into the future? To see what happens?" "Nope, nope, can't happen. Even if we wanted to.  
There are rules, that we CAN'T break." I said. "And, before you say it, NO we cannot 'just be sneaky'" I said as Ten opened his mouth.  
But quickly closed it. "Well, we can't just leave." Ten said, I knew what he was gonna say. "NO, that is not how it goes."  
I said. "Maybe, we could get the people from this dimension, and put them in one where the indominus didn't happen."  
Owen suggested. "Well, we could, but then we would need to take the paople from that one and put them into this one."  
I explained again. "Oh man, this is hurting my head." Ten said. I knew the feeling, my first time hearing that explanation, I was dizzy.  
We kept walking, until two boys bumped into me and Ten. "Hey, you guys okay?" I asked as a kid, that looked my age, nodded.  
"Yeah we're good." The other one said. He looked around 14, maybe 15 years old. "We were just running away." The older one said.  
"From what?" Ten asked him. "Our Babysitter." The oldest one quickly said. "Can we stay with you?" The youngest one asked. "Sure." I bluntly said to them. "Thanks, we owe you guys. My name is Zach, and his name is Gray." Zach introduced them.  
"Well, I'm Chris, and this is Ten." I introduced us too.

T-rex Kingdom.

12:28 PM.

As we went into the building, Owen and I were talking about the Indominus rex. "Why aren't we trying to find the Indominus?" Owen asked me.  
"They are kids, we can't just ruin their day." I said to him as Gray looked through the glass, watching the t-rex eat a goat.

Main Street 12:34 PM.

"Well, either way, we need to find out where it is." Owen was growing impatient, I could tell that he just wanted to get this done.  
Maybe we could take the kids to the gyrosphere ride thing, just to get them away, so we could focus more on the indominus.  
I told Owen and Ten my plan, and they agreed. So after Rexy here got done eating the goat, we went to the Gyrosphere Valley.  
"So what are you guys gonna do?" Gray asked. I was kinda thinking about telling them the truth. But I didn't, we don't want them to get worried.

"Well, we are going to go sight seeing, and you two can ride the gyrosphere." I lied. "Can you guys come with us?"  
Gray asked again.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuummm, hold on, let me talk with Owen." I said pulling Owen to the side. "Listen, you go and talk to Claire and try to find the indominus, while me and Ten go on with Zach and Gray." I explained to him. "OK." He agreed.  
I walked away from Owen and over to Zach and Gray. "Well, it looks like we're going to take a tour in some gyrospheres."  
I said to them as Owen left to go to the control room, and we went to the Gyrosphere Valley.

Gyrosphere Valley 12:51 PM.

Me and Ten were in our own gyrosphere. Because apparently they can only hold two people in them. As we kept moving, we saw more and more dinosaurs.  
Parasaurs, Edmontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, and Corythosaurus. Ten looked around happily, as I looked to the side and saw Zach and Gray.  
They looked so amazed at seeing living, breathing dinosaurs. I felt the same, if not happier. "Hey what's that?" Ten asked me.  
"What?" I asked him. He pointed to a part of the fence that went all the way around the valley. But this part of it had an opening.  
The screen at the front of the armrest came on saying that everybody in Gyrosphere Valley should come back to the Main Street immediately.

"Maybe we should go back." Gray said unsure of how to think of this. "Dude, come on off roading." Zach said.  
We heard them talking over the built in radio, one minute Gray would say something logical, but Zach would always follow up with something Totally illogical.  
They were complete opposites.

"HEY! could you two knock it off?!" I yelled over the radio, stopping them before they could say anymore.  
"I've got an idea: why don't we all go in?" I suggested to them. "But, Chris what about the indomi-" I put my hand over his mouth.  
Keeping him from saying the name of the creature. "Listen, the indominus is far off on the island, what are the chances of it being in this one paddock out of TONS?"  
I whispered to him. Gray and Zach not being able to hear us. "Well, I guess you're right." Ten said  
"OK, so, we have just agreed that going into this paddock is a pretty good idea." I said, as I our gyrosphere towards the opening.  
Soon, Gray and Zach did the same. And soon, we were in the woods of an unknown paddock.

* * *

Hi, how did you like this chapter? Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what game, tv show or movie I could do next. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as  
'action packed' as the others. And also I'm sorry about not posting very soon, I hope everyone has a good day, and next chapter  
we will get right back into the action and adventure! So be good and I will see you in the next chapter. (Also, my religion is Christianity.)


	7. Old 'Friends'

Chapter 7 Old 'Friends'.

1:20 PM.

The forest was thick, until we came into a clearing. In said clearing we saw four ankylosaurs. I asked Ten what they were just to see if he knew.  
"They are Ankylosaurus, a heavily built dinosaur with armor on it's back." Ten explained, to which I was very happy with.  
"Well, I didn't know that you knew so much about ankylosaurus ." I said with happiness in my voice.  
"I don't, you just told me so many times." He said. "Oh. Uh, sorry." I said as I found out how much I talk about dinosaurs.  
We stopped in front of some foliage, and parked side by side.

"Here. We are in the forest with four dinosauruses." Zach said, quite stupidly if I might add.  
"ANKYLOsaurus, and there's five dinosaurs." Gray corrected. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Look, there's four dinosaurs."  
"One, two, three, four-" Zach counted until Gray interrupted him. "Five." He said shakily as he pointed at a reflection in the glass.  
We all started to look behind our gyrospheres, but when we did, we saw the face of the indominus rex. I quickly made the gyrosphere go before it could get us.  
The indominus roared, the ankylosaurs saw it and started to run. The indominus chased the ankylosaurus, but it hit Zach and Gray's gyrosphere.

Spiraling out of control, they hit into the side of an ankylosaurus. But Gray's screaming was the only thing we could hear.  
"Pull yourself together man!" I heard Zach yell, as the gyrosphere slowed to a stop. A lone ankylosaur stood it's ground against the indominus.  
"GO GO GO!" I heard Gray yell, the gyrosphere started to go towards an exit, but the tail of the ankylosaurus quickly slammed into the gyrosphere. Breaking it.  
Gray and Zach were upside down, watching the fight unfold.

The ankylosaurus swung it's tail and hit the indominus square in the head, the indominus quickly tried to bite it's hard shell-like armor.  
But it wasn't fazed. It tried to hit the indominus in the legs, but it dodged as fast as it could, getting it's arm over the back and scraped the ankylosaur's leg.  
The indominus turned the ankylosaurus over onto it's back, and swiftly ended it's life by a bite to the head, with a sickening crack to follow.  
Gray looked away and closed his eyes, as would most people.

MEANWHILE, me and Ten were spinning out of control in our own gyrosphere. We soon hit a tree, breaking the glass on my side, letting me fall out onto the ground.  
I looked up, hearing a buzzing noise, and saw the indominus looking into Gray and Zach's gyrosphere. APPARENTLY, Zach's phone was vibrating from a call.  
I went to the gyrosphere Ten was in and pulled him out as quietly as I could, and helped get him to his feet.  
We started to watch the indominus as it put a claw inside the gyrosphere, rolling it over to where it was looking them in the eyes.  
It went to bite the gyrosphere, but it just put it's mouth on it. We heard a crack, and it's teeth went into the glass.

It tried to get the gyrosphere off of it's teeth. By bashing it on the ground. As you can see: not the best plan. the back glass started to crack and eventually, it broke completely.  
Zach unhooked their seatbelts, letting them both fall out. Zach grabbed Gray's hand and ran before the gyrosphere could crush them.  
They ran past me and Ten, and we soon followed. The indominus roared, and quickly stomped after us.

Nobody's POV.

Zach, Gray, Ten, and Chris ran through a field, but Chris ran a separate way.  
They stopped at the edge of a waterfall, and looked down. "Listen, we gotta do it." Zach said to Gray. Coaxing him.  
"Where's Chris?" Ten asked, looking around. "BONSAI!" Speak of the devil. Chris came from out of nowhere, jumping into the water below.  
"Welp, here goes nothing." Ten said as he too jumped into the water. The indominus was running up to Zach and Gray as fast as it could.  
They quickly jumped down before the indominus could snap them in it's jaws.

Chris' POV.

I pulled myself out of this water, breathing heavily. 'OH THANK GOODNESS!' I thought, 'I am sooooo glad I didn't die! Even though I know where I'm going.'  
I thought to myself again. Ten crawled out of the water, then flopped onto his back and breathed very heavily, like I did.  
Zach and Gray surfaced a few feet away from us, as they came onto land they talked to each other, and THANKFULLY they didn't fight.  
"You *Huff* are so*puff* CRAZY. You know that right?" Ten asked, knowing the answer already. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I said laughing.  
We got up and went over to the brothers. "What are you two waiting for?" I asked them. "We just jumped from a wate-"  
"Yeah, and WE one time went into a dimension, that had people with laser guns with chainsaws attached to their knees, WHILE wearing business suits and riding giant flies!  
So, you guys got it boring." I told them. They looked totally dumbfounded. "No questions?" I asked them, they shook their heads. "Good."  
I said, smiling. They got up and we soon left the water.


	8. Traveling Pterosaurs

Chapter 8: Traveling Pterosaurs.

1:57 PM.

On the road towards the park.

We were going pretty fast in the jeep that apparently sat in a garage for TWENTY YEARS! I figured if we weren't close to the park, why not tell stories?  
"And then we jabbed it into the control module, and rode that refrigerator home!" I told them. They both looked at me weirdly, but you know, I figured they wouldn't believe me. "So, you rode a refrigerator back to your galaxy?" Gray asked, Zach just rolled his eyes. "YES we did." Ten said to him, irritated.

I could tell he was breaking. Gray was asking questions again, and again. At first it was cute, because he's a little kid.  
But, then it started getting annoying, then stupid, AND THEN, unbearable.

"Look!" Gray said after a moment of silence, when he did I looked forward. Nothing. Backwards: Giant Pterosaurs flying this way... Wait.  
GIANT PTEROSAURS FLYING THIS WAY?! I turned around. "I think we should go faster!" Gray said to Zach, he nodded and stomped on the pedal.  
We all got thrown back, from the speed, but we were all ok. We kept going until we got pulled to a stop, by a fallen tree in the road.  
I looked back, and they were almost on top of us. Ten closed his eyes, while I was yapping on about dying from these creatures.  
"I can't die by these things, I can die by lasers, or even a T-REX! Not an over-grown bird!" I said to myself.

While me and Ten were praying, and Gray and Zach were doing their own stuff, I heard the pterosaurs squawk, I finished up with the prayer and opened my eyes.  
What I saw blew me away: A Dimensional rift. And they flew into it. I was afraid of were they went. I then reached into my pocket and got out my rift visualiser.  
"Where'd you get that?" Ten asked me, to which I said: "There's a lot of things about me you don't know." I said.  
"Ok, well you can know this about me: It's a rift visualiser, something to look through the dimensions, so I can keep track of where we need to go."  
I said waving it back and forth. "Now let's see where our flying friends went off to." I said to no one in particular. "Uh oh."  
I had just found out where they went: The 'Godzilla' Dimension. any creature that goes in becomes a giant monster. So what happens when an EXTINCT creature goes in?

"They just went into the 'Godzilla Dimension'..." I said to everyone. "What does that mean?" Zach asked me. "It means: Stay here." I said, getting out of the car.  
"What!?" Ten yelled at me. "Wait! I'm going with you!" He said. I turned to face him, stopping him. "No. I'm going it alone."  
"Is it because I haven't gone with you for most of your adventures? Or is it because I messed up that one time?" He asked me. "No, it's too dangerous for you, let alone them!"  
I said pointing at Zach and Gray. "Bye." I said opening up a rift into the dimensions. "I'm coming back, you know that right?"  
Ten looked at me then at the others, scratched his neck, then said: "Yeah I know." I smiled at him then walked into the portal.

* * *

Inside The Multiverse.

Time: nfnisduiuncainciayh...

I floated around inside the Multiverse, I found a portal and went into it. I looked around and found a skeleton with a giant paintbrush.  
"Oh, well hi!" It said to me, I replied: "Nope." It looked at me, completely dumbfounded. "What?" "Nope, Not yet." I said going through another portal. "NOT YET UNTIL WHAT!?"  
"Oh you'll find out." I said zipping up the portal like a jacket. Leaving them to their own thoughts...

* * *

Inside The Godzilla Dimension.

Time: 3:45 PM.

Honolulu.

I exited the portal zipping it back up. I looked around only to see that I was as big as Godzilla! 'Well, this is different.' I thought to myself. To explain; Anything that enters here is as big as Godzilla.  
Well... if an ant came in here, they would be the same size, but to Godzilla only. To anyone else they'd be huge! But if a human came in here, they would be the same size as Godzilla.  
So, if a pterosaur -Which is bigger than a human- comes into this dimension, I kinda get a little bit... _tense_.  
Anyway, I think I could possibly handle this the only way I know how... by fighting...

* * *

Hi, I just wanted to say: I'm gonna try to space the dimensional adventures out, meaning I'll do some chapters with them going throughout their "Normal" lives.  
And I'm not going to go all action-happy, and actually have stories explaining the different things you will read. I hope I do that and I don't just forget, sorry if I do.  
Also I've got a Ton of work to do. A _**Skele-**_ Ton. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!


	9. Seeya! In another story!

Hey, guys Gold'n'Green here! And I wanna say that I'm gonna be working together with QWOLproductions! To make a Hopefully GREAT STORY! And we don't know what it's called yet,  
so bare with us!  
Any way, this is just sayin' that! bye and see you on our story! BYE! 


	10. Chapter who-knows-what

Chapter nine: A new friend- "Woah, woah! We can't start the ninth chapter now! Morning, I'm someone in this story, you'll know the name as you go along. Anyway, I was coming here to check in and know how my story is doing, thing is, the writer is still making many, many other stories that will merge with this one, I apologize for anything that doesn't come out soon." The person walks over to a glowing, rounded portal to another place, another world, another... universe...

A warehouse is on the other side of the portal, filled with people and animals from all around the multiverse. The person walks over to a room, smiling. "Hold on there, don't look around too much, otherwise you'll spoil it all! Or you could have read ahead, well that's no fun, making me waste amazing time- who am I kidding, the writer is in a room, making a story, and is too tired to write about anything other than the fourth wall." The person walks into the other room, walking out one minute later. "Alright, one thing." The man has a smirk. "The writer is making all of the worlds and fanfictions connect, meaning that the writer will keep making fanfictions and this fanfiction to go on. I wanted to make sure it was clear."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay... this is different. I don't know how the whole copyright thing works, so if people could tell me if it was okay that I said "This person or these things belong to their respective owners," is okay or not, I would want to know.


End file.
